Nothing's Ever Perfect
by Kurono-Angel
Summary: Ever since her father left, Aria's life hasn't been perfect. All she wants is her dad and a happy ending, but Aria wonders if a happy ending is possible with a life like hers. With a perfect ending, tears, drama, and heartbreak are the price to pay.
1. Chapter 1

**Hullo! This is KURONO-ANGEL (also once known as Kurayami Angel, had to change the username because someone else took it :{ ) Who FINALLY got her account back from her shittyyy hacker :3 Anyways, I decided to edit Silver Rose and Red Sunflower completely, and it'll be much different from the original (if you can remember), but almost the same plotline. ALMOST. If this story isn't as good as the original, I'm sorry TT^TT  
>Updates will be...uncommon. I've got waay too much on my plate, including craploads of midterms, exams, tests, homework, you get it. Plus I got a science competition in February, and I have to start studying for that too...Sighs. This story will be slight AU, with changes to the plotline and such, but that's it..I think.<strong>

**Enough of my complaining, enjoy this Rune Factory story, and don't forget to read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nothing's Ever Perfect<span>**

_Prologue: Nine Years Ago.._

* * *

><p>"Mommy, can you tell me another story tonight?" Seven-year old Aria asked, pushing her pink quilt back down as Mana was tucking her daughter in. It was a rainy spring night in Alvarna, but the rain was getting heavier and heavier by the minute. The temperature was dropping, and soon the household found themselves wrapped in sweaters and extra blankets. Mana placed another thick blanket over Aria's quilt, before giving her daughter a look of disbelief.<p>

"Another one? Aria, darling, you just made me tell you over three stories tonight! Mommy's voice is getting a bit sore..." Mana said, as she sat back down on the soft bed, holding one of the stuffed animals that were littered all over the room and bed.

"Please Mommy?" Aria begged, her large cinnamon eyes blinking, pulling a 'puppy-dog' expression as she pouted a bit, her cherub face even more angelic, if possible.

"No, and don't you go pulling that puppy-dog face on me! Cammy must be a bad influence on you if she taught you that!" Mana joked, lifting Aria up in the air as she swung her around.

"Cammy is not a bad infla- influ- infuance on me Mommy, she's my bestest friend, so's Leann and Orland!" Aria shouted indignantly, her fleshy hands balled into small fists as Mana set her down back on the bed, pulling the pink blankets over Aria. Mana burst out laughing at Aria's attempts at pronouncing the advanced word, before sitting back down on the bed.

The door to Aria's room opened, and Kyle stepped in.

"I've been trying to sleep, but I can't!" Kyle moaned jokingly as he walked over to Aria's bed, and laid down besides his daughter. "Maybe I should sleep here tonight..."

"No Daddy! You're too big for my bed!" Aria giggled, jumping out of her blankets while hugging her stuffed bear that was besides her. "Only me and Raggy the bear can sleep in my bed!" Mana rolled her eyes at her family's antics, but couldn't resist a small smile on her pale face.

"Daddy, tell me a story." Aria ordered, her giggles ceasing as she laid down in her white pillow, Raguna the bear held tightly in the seven-year old's arm. Mana placed the blankets over her once again, and sat back down, as Kyle sat besides his wife.

"Hm..Alright then..." Kyle murmured, placing his large calloused hand on top of Aria's.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful woman who was taking a stroll in Alvarna-"

"What was her name?" Aria interrupted, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Her name was...Mana." Kyle said, glancing at his wife, who looked rather indignant.

"Just like Mommy!" Aria shouted, giggling as Mana playfully punched Kyle in the shoulder.

"Oh Goddess, Kyle. Not this story again!" Mana groaned, as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyways," Kyle continued. "Mana was taking a walk in Alvarna, and stopped right in front of her most favorite place in the world, and that was right by the cherry blossoms, where she would sit beneath them and take naps."

"But she was a grown-up!" Aria said. "Grown-ups don't take naps!"

"Well, in my story they do!" Kyle retorted back rather childishly.

"Mana was ready to lay down and sleep, but for some reason, there was already someone in her spot! She had never seen this person before, and when she saw him, Mana felt a certain spark in her heart, something she never felt before..."

"Did someone light a fire on Mana, Daddy? Why would her heart spark? Was it on fire?" Aria interrupted once more, hugging Raguna tightly.

"No!" Kyle roared with laughter, before adding; "Aria, if you interrupt Daddy's story again, Daddy and Mommy are going to sleep!"

Aria nodded frantically, shutting her mouth as she placed Raguna in a sitting position next to her.

"But when Mana asked for this mystery person's name, he said he didn't know! This man had lost his memories, so Mana suggested the name 'Kyle' to him. The man accepted graciously, and in order to find his memories, Kyle decided to stay in Alvarna, to start a farm, and a new life. As time went by, he began to attract many young women in Alvarna, but in his eyes there was only one woman he wanted, and that was Mana. Kyle wanted to marry Mana, but Mana had a very scary father, who didn't want Mana to get married to a farmer!"

Aria suddenly began to cry. Mana, shocked, began to frantically comfort her daughter.

"Aria, Aria, what's wrong?"

"Kyle c-couldn't g-get married to M-Mana because of that meanie old Daddy!" Aria wailed, wiping her teary eyes as best as she could. "N-Now there's no h-happy ending!"

Kyle began to laugh once again, and Mana soon joined him. Aria looked furious as her parents were laughing at her, but began to calm as Kyle kissed her forehead.

"Keep listening, Aria honey." Kyle said, as he continued his story.

"Kyle didn't want to give up, because of the scary daddy, but he knew in his heart, that Mana was the right one for him. So, when he saw the daddy in the dungeon, Kyle knew he had to talk to him as soon as possible. But, right as he stepped forward, a giant Orc suddenly appeared out of nowhere!"

Kyle paused for dramatic effect. Aria's large eyes were even larger as she clutched Raguna even tighter, her small mouth formed into a small 'o.'

"Immediately, Kyle took out his sword, and fought that Orc bravely, in order to protect the father of Mana, to win his approval. Surprisingly, Kyle defeated him in several blows, very easily. The daddy was very surprised, but also happy, because he had finally found the perfect man to give to his only daughter. He gave Kyle an Engagement Ring to give to Mana, and when Kyle presented the ring to Mana..."

"They got married and lived happily ever after! Right Mommy?" Aria shouted happily, forgetting Raguna the bear was in her arms as she waved her arms around in celebration. Raguna flew to the other side of the room, landing on top of Aria's larger pile of cushions and stuffed animals. Mana nodded, placing her head in the crook of Kyle's shoulder.

"Yes Aria, they lived happily ever after. Now, go to bed!" Mana ordered, standing up with Kyle. "Good night, Aria~" Mana said, kissing her daughter good night before leaving out the door. She stopped past Kyle, who was staring at Aria with somber eyes.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing, nothing. Go on to bed, I need to finish up some reading before I sleep." Kyle answered, placing a kiss on his wife's lips. Mana nodded, yawning before leaving the room. Kyle walked over, picking up Raguna the bear and placing him besides Aria. He made sure Mana was out of earshot, before whispering in his daughter's ear;

"Aria, one day, you'll find your happy ending. But remember, it won't ever be easy, so you'll face many hard challenges in order to gain happiness. But it'll be all worth it..." He was answered with soft snores, and smiled, gently smoothing out her short brown locks of hair.

Kyle's onyx eyes seemed to shine sadly, as he stared at his innocent daughter.

"Oh, the challenges...I'm sure you can overcome them Aria...Just be brave, and I hope you can be brave. I must leave, Aria, and I don't know when I'll be back from-" He paused, a small tear falling down his cheek. "Take care of your mother, and I promise, I'll be back." Kyle kissed his daughter one last time, gently stroking her hand.

There was a sudden roar of thunder, a flash of lightning, and Kyle was gone. Out the window of Aria's room, if one looked through, they would've seen a retreating figure, looking back at the old house.

In his place, besides the bed, there was a silver chain with a oval pendant.

The thunder and lighting diminished as the retreating figure disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>So...How's it so far? I know, it's pretty short, but the story will unfold...soon. Now, if only I could somehow magically get rid of my homework and midterms..LOL, I actually don't expect any reviews yet, probably because my readersfans probably left..Anyways..**

**Over and OUT!  
>~~K-Angel<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AWH YEAH! An update! :D Thank you those who put this story on favorites and alerts, and a even bigger thank you who actually wrote a review ^.^ Reviews make me happy (: Anyways, this is another boring chapter, just some interaction between our heroine, and her crush, descriptions of the timeskip Alvarnan teens, and an OC who is a complete bitch. I didn't really want to bring an OC in, but as I wrote the plot outline out, I really needed an antagonist. Most people use Sera/Serena, but I couldn't do that Dx I guess I wanted to try something I haven't seen before :P Like, I really need to pair everyone up, but I need someone for Sera AND Serena. Back to the drawing board...**

**It'll be awhile before I post up Chapter 3. I just wanted to post this before my midterms come up, and plus I really need to study like hell.**

**Enjoy this chapter two, because I don't know when the next one will be out :P This one was SIX PAGES! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF :PPP**

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing's Ever Perfect<strong>

* * *

><p>Sixteen year-old Aria Chance Evergreen stifled a yawn as she absentmindedly doodled in her blue notebook. She was supposed to be taking notes on how to make some sort of high-leveled sword, but last night she had snuck out to Blessia Island in order to fit in some monster training. While she was fighting a Goblin Pirate, several Goblin Gangsters came ganging up on her from behind. Despite her high weaponry level, it had taken her awhile to fight them all. So obviously, Aria was tired from her night trip. She rubbed her bandaged arms, hidden underneath her grey jacket, and winced at the sudden painful stings.<p>

Her teacher Barrett's voice droned on and on, his back turned towards the class as he scribbled on the chalkboard. Aria turned her head slightly to see what the rest of the class was doing.

It was funny how everyone changed within the eight years she had known them all. Sometimes, Aria would jump at her own reflection, thinking how a short, chubby, eight year old changed into a tall, muscular teen.

At sixteen, Aria had lost her baby fat, and all her chubbiness had turned into muscle from farm-work and monster-fighting. Her dark brown hair was long and was cut messily into multiple layers. Her pale skin turned tanned, and damaged with many scars and scabs. She was the tallest out of the girls in Alvarna, but probably the ugliest, with her blotchy skin and rough hair. Aria, despite being the tallest, had probably less curves than a cutting board, but that didn't bother Aria. She didn't care how people thought of her.

Her best friend, Leann de Sainte-Coquille, was occupied with fixing her sandy-coloured hair and the pink ribbons, which were already near perfection. At sixteen, Leann was still a petite girl with ivory skin and soft green eyes, standing at 5"1, with a curvy body hugged tightly by the pink and white ribboned dress she was wearing. She was still ladylike yet energetic as ever.

Leonel, the Mayor's son, was sleeping, hidden behind his notebook propped up by his pencil case and textbook on weaponry. He looked more masculine than when he was younger, his blonde hair shorter and messier. However, he was too thin for a boy, Aria would always think.

_Well, at least he looks like a boy now... _Aria thought dryly to herself.

Sera and Serena, the twins, were playing Cat's Cradle with a long piece of white string. Both were tall and skinny, with long white-purple hair tied in identical ponytails. Sera wore a bright yellow outfit, while Serena wore a bright blue one.

Cammy and Roy were making out furiously in the corner. Aria mentally puked at the sight, knowing that the eighteen year-olds sat in the very back of the classroom. Cammy, Aria would thinnk, was the prettiest out of all of the girls. Her strawberry-orange hair was longer, her skin clean of acne, and she was taller (not as tall as Aria) and skinnier. She still tied her hair into pigtails, only she curled the ends, giving a playful demeanor despite her mature appearance.

There were one or two teens from the cities, sent to the school here in Alvarna for a daily dose note-taking, before leaving back to the cities. However, Aria and the rest of the Alvarnan natives didn't talk much to the city natives. Aria knew the city kids were much ruder and snobbier towards them (although more towards the girls), and that they hated being here. Luckily, they only came once a week, so Aria and the gang didn't have to suffer their intolerable gossip. A city girl sitting besides her shot Aria a glare before going back to put on tons of makeup on her face. Aria scowled back before turning her light cinnamon eyes towards the last Alvarnan teen.

Orland.

He was much taller than her, not too muscular, and had a thin, sunken face that fit in with his image. His white-blonde hair was longer and messier, and his ice-blue eyes never left the chalkboard as he continued to write in his notebook. His elf ears were pierced, and the black diamond could be seen glinting under the classroom lights. Everything about him fit his image perfectly.

_He was definitely the best guy in Alvarna._ Aria thought dreamily.

Light brown met ice-blue.

Immediately, Aria snapped out of her dream-like trance, and felt something wet hit the back of her hand.

_Holy Goddess, was I drooling?_ She screamed mentally, her fingers flying to the side of her chapped mouth.  
>To her horror, Aria felt her drool dripping from her mouth.<p>

"GROSS!" She cried without thinking, jumping up from her seat and wiping her mouth with a white napkin she had pulled from her bag.

An awkward silence fell upon the classroom, and the class giggled softly.

Barrett didn't look too pleased.

Not at all.

"Aria, is there something you wish to share with us- The whole class?" Barrett said, smartly tapping Aria's desk, while holding a book in the other hand.

"Uh, nothing, Barrett." Aria said, feeling sweat drip down her forehead. Barrett only gave Aria one of his rare smiles.

"You know Aria, you're a bad liar. A trait you received from two act very similar."

Aria grinned back. Was she really like her father?

"Anyways, enough idle chitchat. What's the next weapon or supply we are making tomorrow?

Damn it Barrett! Aria cursed mentally. She knew Barrett was one of her father's best friends, but she also knew that just because she was his best friend's daughter didn't mean any easy grade to this class.

"Oh, um..." Aria paused, twiddling her fingers together, racking her brain for a random item of some sort. The class (mostly the city teens) burst out giggling before muttering rude things about Aria. Enraged, Aria immediately blurted out; "Smash Blade is the next weapon we'll learn about!"

Barrett was taken aback, nodding before smiling.

"Good, glad to see you haven't been sleeping in class like certain people.." He said, tapping his clipboard against Leonel's head. Leonel woke up with a start, and when he saw Barrett staring down at him, he laughed sheepishly.

_Man, what a lucky break!_ Aria sighed in relief. _Had to pull that one outta my ass.._

"Anyways, class dismissed! There will be no homework in class today, but there may be a quiz next time you city kids come back."

The class groaned, as they shoved their belongings into their bags before rushing outside.

Aria sighed, grabbing her patched rucksack and running outside. Leann, as always, was waiting outside, her fancy white bag held in her thin arms.

"Oh Aria! I'm so excited!" Leann said, twirling around happily as the duo began to walk to their regular spot to eat lunch. They only had Barrett's class that day, so the rest of the day was free.

Aria raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" She asked, plopping down at the bench below the cherry tree, reaching into her bag for her Fruit Salad and Sandwich.

Leann giggled, sitting down in a lady-like position before pulling out a napkin and tucking it in the front of her tight dress. She then pulled out a Pizza, placed on a rather fancy china plate.

"It's Leonel! He asked me to be his date for the Flower Festival!" Leann squealed excitedly, taking a small bite of her pizza before wiping her mouth daintily with her napkin.

"Oh, that's it?" Aria asked, not really interested. She knew that the Flower Festival was coming soon, but she didn't have a date.

"What do you mean, that's it!" Leann cried indignantly. "Leonel! The most good-looking guy in Alvarna, and the only guy that's available!"

"What? Most good-looking? No way." Aria scoffed, shoving a piece of Fruit Salad into her mouth. "He's not the ONLY available guy in Alvarna..." She found herself gawking at a certain half-elf, who was deeply into a large book, his reading glasses glinting in the sun.

"Ooh, I see!" Leann squealed, finishing her pizza and crumpling her napkin into a ball. "You mean ORLAND?" She shouted, bursting into loud peals of laughter. At his name, Orland looked up.

"SHUT UP!" Aria hissed, yanking the crumpled napkin and shoving it into Leann's mouth.

"Oh look. Aren't you two adorable.." A sarcastic tone could be heard behind them. Leann and Aria turned around, and Aria recognized the same girl who sat next to her in class.

She was a short, yet rather curvy girl, with black hair in ringlets, and green eyes. Her face was covered with much makeup and she wore black skirt with a pink sleeveless top. She was quite pretty, if it wasn't for the disgusted look on her face.

"You Alvarna freaks, think you're so better than the city." She scoffed. "Why can't you guys just shut up about your dates or whatever? Who cares if you got a date? I could get any date just like that, and as a bonus, I'm actually pretty." She smirked at a teary-eyed Leann, before laying her eyes on Aria, who was downright angry. "Especially you. You're the one with a loser teacher for a mum right, and a dad who left the family because he couldn't take care of you. What a loser."

_What? How did she know Dad left?_ Aria raged mentally. Before she could stop herself, her anger reached a boiling point.

**WHAM!** The girl fell to the ground, screaming as she clutched her cheek.

"SHE PUNCHED ME!" She cried dramatically.

"Take that BACK!" Aria snarled fiercely, making the girl look quite afraid before regaining her snotty composure. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT MY FAMILY, YOU BIT-"

"Hush, human." Someone interrupted. "Let me handle this." Aria looked up to see a familiar face, and felt that familiar thumping in her chest. She felt Leann hold her back, to prevent any more fighting going on.

"Orland?" She asked in disbelief, ignoring her beating heart as she struggled to release herself from Leann's iron grip. Orland didn't reply back as he calmly glared at the girl. Suddenly, the rude and snobby composure disappeared, and she quickly stood back up, fixing herself as she placed a smile on her bruising face.

"Hey there handsome...What's your name?" She purred, planting herself on him. "My name's Aiyana..." Aiyana giggled, as she put on a pouty expression.

"I'm sure you're not like the others around here..." She said. "You'd do much better with us than them."

Aria felt jealousy rise within her, but strained to keep silent, to see what Orland would do.

Orland shook Aiyana off. "My name is none of your business, and neither is her life." He indicated Aria, who was still being held back by Leann. Aria was shocked. He was actually sticking up for her?

Aiyana looked surprised, before scoffing. "You'll be sorry you rejected me Orland honey. You never know what beauty is even if it's right in front of you."

"I know what beauty is, and it is most definitely not you."

Aiyana looked ready to slap him, but before she could take a step forward, they heard Mayor Byron announce that the boat heading back to the cities had arrived.

"Whatever. Hope you're not talking about THAT hopeless little hag." She said acidly, pointing a finger at Aria, before walking away.

Leann scowled.

"What a really rude girl!" She spat in an un-ladylike manner. "Honestly, are all city girls like this?" Leann questioned to Aria.

Aria, on the other hand, was paying no attention towards the Sainte-Coquille girl, and was watching Orland walk away towards the town.

"See you later Leann, I gotta go help Mom with the chores." Aria said quickly before sprinting after Orland.

Leann watched Aria's retreating back and sighed.

"Oh, of course. Just leave your best friend by herself to chase after a guy. I see how it is..."

* * *

><p>"H-Hey Orland, wait up!" Aria shouted, struggling to catch up with the teen. He halted to a stop, still carrying the large book he had been reading before.<p>

"What is it...human." Orland sneered. Aria scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Seriously? You still give me that crap? I just wanted to thank you." Aria said cooly, narrowing her eyes at the half-elf.

"Thank me for what? Denying the truth of which Aiyana was speaking of?"

"...What?" Aria's voice dropped to a dangerously low volume, as her right hand coiled into a fist.

"Well, your father did leave you, did he not? He probably did not want to take care of an ill-tempered child, and a wife who teaches as well as a Buffamoo."

"My mom is a damn good teacher, and you know it!" Aria snarled, her knuckles turning white. "And don't you dare say that about my dad, he'll come back!"

"What if he's dead?"

That did it.

Aria's fist came flying towards his face, but Orland simply raised a hand, stopping the fist in place as he held on tightly, cracking her knuckles.

"M-My dad'll come b-back." Aria winced as the pain became sharper as he tightened his grip on her fist. Orland seemed to have no intention of letting go, so Aria did the one thing she did as a last resort.

She leaned forward, and bit him sharply, leaving bleeding teeth marks on his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled, releasing her hand from his grasp. Aria, feeling victorious yet angered, smirked.

"Yeah, remember what this human did to you!" She spat out, feeling burning tears threatening to leak out of her watery eyes. Aria turned around, and began to run, cradling her sore fist.

Meanwhile, Orland was cursing.

Cursing himself, that is.

"Good job, Orland. The one thing you have no problems doing; Making Aria cry..." He muttered to himself, reaching into the pocket of his white pants and pulling out a deep blue handkerchief.

At the corner of the cloth were the words sewn in dark blue letters was;

"Aria."

It was Aria's handkerchief, one of the many Mana made for her daughter and anyone else who wanted one. Orland found himself smiling at the one eventful day, in which he was given this handkerchief by a certain girl.

_Flashback_

_A young six year-old Orland was walking down the streets of Alvarna, clutching a large and heavy book with both hands. It was a school book, and Orland had asked Barrett if he could borrow it temporarily. Orland loved reading, and he could read bits and pieces of this storybook if he tried. He was probably the smartest of the children, he thought boastfully._

_Orland arrived at his secret area, the docks located in Alvarna's East Side. The remaining cargo boxes that the ships always forgot to take were stacked high, and made it a perfect place to hide. It was his favorite area to read, to be in peaceful solitude._

_But when he arrived, Orland saw a rather unfamiliar face sleeping in his spot._

_"What!" He fumed, immediately peering over the boxes to see a short brunette with ribbons in her hair. She was snoring lightly, and had a thin blanket over her bare legs. She woke up with a start, looking around frantically, until she laid her eyes on Orland._

_"Oh, hi there!" She said cheerfully. "I'm Aria, daughter of Kyle and Mana. Is this your spot? Sorry I took it. This place is my most favorite-est place in the WORLD!" The girl giggled, making a wide circle with her arms to indicate the world._

_"You're stupid." Was the first thing that came out of Orland's mouth. How could this puny girl babble on so much?_

_Aria jumped up, her hands curled into fists. "You meanie! I'm not stupid! That's not nice, so say you're sorry!" She shouted. Aria only came up to his shoulder, and Orland smirked, unafraid._

_"You're stupid. Who uses the word 'favorite-est?' " He questioned, shoving the large book in her face. "I can read this book, can you?"_

_Well, that wasn't the complete truth. Orland actually couldn't read the entire book, but as long as this silly human couldn't read, it wouldn't matter._

_"Fine!" Aria pouted. She snatched the book from his hands, and flipped to a random page. "I double-Buffamoo-dare you to read THIS page!"_

_Orland laughed, taking the book back and confidently scanned the page._

_Wait, what was this language? All these strange symbols, he had never seen them before._

_"Oh no, I grabbed the wrong book!" Orland wailed. "I can't read this!"_

_"HA!" Aria laughed, grabbing the book and taking one look at the page she had given to the half-elf. "What do you mean, you can't read this. I can read this!" Aria said, tilting her head as she read the page out loud._

_"Legends say that the great dragon, F-Fire? Fur? Oh, Fier-some. Was the creator of the Forest of Beginnings, and that he breathed life into the monsters we fight today. Fier-some split his heart into two, one to keep him living, and another formed into what keeps the Forest of Beginnings and every monster alive; The Heart Core of the Forest. I can't read the rest, something about Ground-mates, or something." Aria announced as she shut the book._

_"There's no way you can read that!" Orland cried, feeling his eyes tear up. "I'm the best reader, so there's no way a stupid human like you could read this!"_

_Aria remained silent; Was he actually crying? Boys weren't supposed to cry! _

_What do I do, what do I do? Aria thought, pondering what she should do to comfort him. Finally, an idea struck the young girl._

_"Here!" She said happily, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a blue handkerchief. She wiped his wet cheeks and the oncoming tears, and handed him the blue cloth. "You're not stupid. Mommy tells me you're the smartest in the class!" Aria said. "So stop crying! Who cares if I can read that, I'm very bad at reading." She added. "Stop crying, and let's be best friends!"_

_Orland stared at the girl with a mixture of shock and amazement. Aria was actually nice to her! Everyone else made fun of him because of his Elfish heritage, and that he was a loner._

_"But, you're going to make fun of me." He said bitterly, wiping his tears with the hanky. "Because I have weird ears."_

_Aria's eyebrows went up, and her mouth dropped open._

_"WOW! You have the COOLEST ears!" She said, ignoring his bitterness and gently rubbing his soft ears with her fingers. "I want those ears!" Aria burst out giggling, before pulling Orland up to his feet. "Let's go play hide-and-seek." With that, Aria dragged him by his hand to who knows where. For the first time, Orland had a friend, and a good one._

_He was happy._

_End Flashback_

Orland felt a smile sneak its way to his mouth, but felt a lone tear on his cheek.

"Why am I crying.." He muttered miserably. "She hates me, and we aren't friends anymore. I've already crushed her heart." He held Aria's handkerchief close to his soft-beating heart, and scowled miserably. "And broke my own."

* * *

><p><strong>Awh, poor Orland.. :'( LOL, read and review! See you lovely readers next chapter :D<strong>

**-K. Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews :) Sorry for the late update, I had a lot of family problems, and lots of homework as well.**

**I also did some research on the Rune Factory games, so that I could use them for this story. Maybe you could recognize some? :3**

**Sort of a crap chapter, but oh well, it's somewhat of a filler? Give me your feedback! I feel like I'm writing loads of crap! :(**

**Don't forget to read and review!**

* * *

><p>Nothing's Ever Perfect<p>

* * *

><p>"Orland did what now?" Cammy cried indignantly, as she looked up from her book. Leann frowned as well, pausing from fixing her hair.<p>

"I know! Rude bastard..." Aria muttered, flopping down on Leann's large and fluffy bed, running a hand through her messy hair. It had been several days after their fight, and Aria didn't bother to even glance at the elf-boy, at all, giving him the cold shoulder. Not that he would apologize anyways. "How dare he accuse Dad of not coming back, I know he'll be back.." She traced the silk floral pattern on Leann's blanket, a feeling of sadness washing over her.

"We know he'll be back, Ari. Kyle is not the type of person or father that would leave without reason." Cammy answered, in a soothing tone as she pulled Aria up in a sitting position.

Leann, who seemed to understand her friend's feeling of remorse, smiled as she pulled out her pink calendar from the pale pink wallpapered wall.

"Well, Aria, Cammy..Look on the bright side! Tomorrow is a special holiday~~!"

"What?" Cammy and Aria questioned, both raising their heads to look at the petite girl.

"Silly! The Flower Festival is coming so soon!" Leann giggled, sashaying across her spacious room, holding the folds of her dress in her hands. "Mayor Byron is also holding a dance at the Square, and several competitions as well!"

"Oh, that's right!" Cammy exclaimed, her eyes widening in realization. "Roy asked me to be his date, obviously." Cammy added, twirling a strand of her strawberry hair, a dreamy expression floating over her face.

"Er..." Aria looked away awkwardly, rubbing her fingers together, as she couldn't help but feel out of place. "A dance? Don't we already have a festival for that? It seems a bit pointless, if you ask me.."

Cammy and Leann stared at Aria as if she had grown another head.

"Dancing with gorgeous flower petals swirling around you? I think that is the most romantic thing ever!" Leann chirped, giggling at the idea.

"Of course Ari would say that.." Cammy said teasingly. "She doesn't have a boyfriend~"

"And I don't want one!" Aria interrupted, a faint blush appearing. She crossed her arms indignantly, her nose turned up in the air.

"Ooh, what about Orland?" Leann squealed, jumping on the bed next to Aria.

"We already established that he is a COMPLETE bastard." Aria hissed, her blush deepening at the name.

"She's blushing even harder!" Cammy burst out laughing. "Looks like someone's got a crush!"

"Oh shut it you two!" Aria scowled, smacking both of them with a nearby pillow.

"Aria, I think I have a plan to get Orland's attention." Leann said suddenly, ceasing her laughter. "All we need is a makeover!"

"Yes! Then you two can actually go out!" Cammy said, with a wink.

Aria shuddered. "Honestly, you guys. I'm fine being single."

She had said it as the truth, but why did her stomach drop when she said it?

"Really, Aria you're a bad liar." Leann said flatly, bringing her friend to her feet. "Anyways, afternoon classes are going to start soon, we ought to go."

The trio grabbed their belongings, and headed out Leann's large mansion towards the school.

There, waiting at the school entrance, were Roy and Leonel, and naturally Leann and Cammy sped straight towards their respective boyfriends, leaving Aria in the dust.

"Right, see you guys in class." Aria said to no one in particular as she sat down on the school steps, drawing shapes in the dirt with the tip of a nearby stick.

"To be alone on a festival day, especially a 'romantic' festival..." She mumbled, as she continued to doodle broken hearts and sad faces on the ground.

"That makes the two of us."

Her ears pricked at the familiar, mellow voice as she looked up to see blue eyes.

"Orland, what are you doing here." Aria asked, keeping her voice neutral, when she really just wanted to stab those eyes with the stick she was holding and scream.

Orland raised an eyebrow, shifting the large book he was holding to his left hand as he sat down beside her.

"I am here to attend school, like the rest of you humans." He answered sarcastically. "You know, school, the place where we learn."

"Oh, ha ha." Aria scoffed dryly, still avoiding his gaze.

Orland paused, as he took in the sight of the girl before him. Though she was much more plain than the other girls, Aria had that special trait to her that made her shine much brighter, and made her much more unique.

In his opinion, she was beautiful.

"Well, what do you want?" Aria questioned, finally making eye-contact with him.

_Ouch_. Orland thought. _She is really playing the ice queen role well._

He cleared his throat, avoiding her piercing gaze as he stared at the broken hearts she drew in the dirt.

"I am here to...apologize." He said quietly. "About what I said to you approximately a week and half ago. It was not my place to tell you something that would crush your hopes, and I do believe your father will come back."

Silence.

Aria raised an eyebrow, as if saying 'Keep going.'

"Difficult to please you, Aria." Orland muttered to himself. He let out an exasperated breath, his face turning uncomfortably red.

"I'm sorry, Aria, and I will do anything to gain your forgiveness." This was completely unlike him, and here he was, embarrassing himself by apologizing to a human.

Aria tilted her head back, and began to laugh, almost cruelly.

"Goddess, Orland, you sound like we broke up or something." Her laughter ceased as she regained a serious expression once more. "Though I don't know if I can fully forgive you..." She narrowed her eyes, picking up the branch and began doodling once more.

"Silly human, I actually come for your forgiveness, and yet you still won't accept my apologies?" Orland frowned, standing up. "I see, that is your answer." He closed his eyes, rubbing his temple for a moment.

Aria bit down on her lip to prevent herself from laughing once more. It might've been torture for Orland to actually apologize, but it was probably one of the best moments for her.

"Then, if you'll be my..._date_ for the Flower Festival, might you forgive me?" He said, with a smirk. His smirk only deepened when he saw Aria perk up with interest.

"W-well, if that's what you want, then sure.." Aria said, turning away while reddening with pleasure.

_Score_. Orland thought smugly. _Of course she would want to go. She was the only one without a date, after all._

"Alright then, I'll be at the fountain at twelve PM." Orland said briskly as the bell rang for class.

Aria followed him to class, taking her seat in the front and pulling out her pencil and notebook. She was still in dreamland about the date when Leann suddenly loomed over her.

"So...did he ask you?" She piped up cheerfully, jumping up and down.

"Er, what?" Aria asked stupidly. She shook her head several times, before Leann's words actually begin to sink in her mind.

"Wait, WHAT?" Aria jumped up, now towering over the cowering Leann. "How did you find out?"

"Well..Leonel and Roy made him, you know. They were talking just this morning, saying that they offered Orland 400 gold, and two Insect Skins." The ignorant petite girl said.

"...Oh." Aria mumbled flatly, feeling sadness wash over her. "Thanks for telling me that, Leann."

S_o, she was only asked out because he wanted money?_

"No problem! Now, we just need to dress you up nicely, that's all!" Leann, obviously not knowing what she really said, skipped away to her seat.

Aria knew Leann didn't mean it rudely, she was just stating the facts.

_The truth, to be exact._

She felt tears prick her eyes, but quickly wiped them off, a determined glint in her eyes.

"Whatever, might as well make the best of it, and I don't like him anyways!" She said to herself, rubbing her silver pendant. "Dad, I wish you were here. You would know what to do..."

* * *

><p>"ARG!" Aria let out a cry of frustration as she angrily kicked a nearby water bucket, causing Icy the Silver Wolf to look up in alarm. The monster was currently warming up her three eggs*, and the hatching day would arrive any time soon, and naturally, this left Icy on an edge, in case anything happened to her children.<p>

If monsters had eggs, they needed to be separate immediately, in case any other monsters tried to destroy or eat the eggs, so only Icy and Shade the Shadow Panther, who was her partner were the only ones on B25.

"Sorry, Ice.." Aria sighed, flopping on a pile of hay and looked up to the flickering lights of the barn. "I just...had a rough day. Why do I feel I am so behind in everything? Love, looks, and-and..." She rubbed her eyes, feeling a headache coming her way.

Icy barked, licking her owner's hand in concern. Her large silvery eyes seemed comforting, and Aria chuckled at the monster. Sitting up, she rubbed the Silver Wolf's head, feeling Icy's soft silver-blue fur.

"Shade?" Aria called, looking around for the Shadow Panther. She was answered by a small growl, and found the panther waiting expectantly by the door, as if he was awaiting someone.

Her father.

Shade was her father's best monster, and it wasn't easy to tame him either. Aria remembered how her father came home every day, with bleeding cuts, declaring that he would tame the leader of the Shadow Panthers.

One night, Kyle came home, with the pack leader running besides him. Ever since he succeeded in taming the majestic beast, a special bond had formed between the two, but since Kyle left, Shade was constantly waiting by the door.

"C'mon Shade, let's take care of your eggs." Aria said, beckoning the panther to come sit by Icy. Shade tore his gaze from the door, and growled. But he reluctantly walked over and sat next to his mate.

Aria picked up one of the silver eggs, gently cradling it in her arms.

"You think they'll hatch any time soon?" She questioned to no one in particular, warming the egg by bringing it close to her chest.

"I wish life were as simple as yours, Icy..." Aria said, gingerly rocking the egg back and forth, as one would with a baby. "No heartbreak, no drama, and especially no guys who ask you to a festival just because they're forced to.."

Setting the egg back down, Aria stood up, stretching her limbs as she headed towards the elevator.

"Alright you guys, take care of your kids!" Aria called, stepping in the elevator and headed upstairs.

Outside, she saw Cammy and Leann talking with Yue.

"I don't know Leann, I don't think Aria would like pink with lace..." Cammy said, wincing at the idea.

Leann scoffed. "Of course she would like it! It's the Flower Festival, and most flowers are pink! She has to at least wear SOME sort of shade of pink!"

"Hey guys." Aria called to her friends.

Both jumped in surprise.

"Oh, Aria!" Leann stepped forward, yanking the tall girl by the hands towards Yue. "Tell me, would you prefer pink with white lace, or red with white lace?"

Cammy snorted. "She would prefer neither, Leann. You know Aria, tomboy through and through."

"Cam's right, Leann. You know I don't like pink." Aria said, staring at the extensive collection of dresses Yue had on display. "What is all this anyways, Yue?"

The kimono-clad woman grinned. "It's Flower Festival special! Limited edition, too. They're really popular, since lots of women are buying dresses and men are buying accessories for their loved ones."

Aria stared at all the flashy colorful jewelry and clothing, and frowned.

"Do you have something..a little less bright and flower-y?" She asked, picking up a ruby flower necklace before letting it slip from her hand back into the box of accessories.

"Hmm, I do have this." Yue said, pulling out a dress that was a deep blue with ruffles around the chest. "It's very modernized, as it came from the city! Just 3450 Gold!"

"...It has no straps..." Aria murmured, staring at the satiny dress. It was very pretty, she had to admit, but could she wear something that was so...unlike her?

"It's very anti-Festival." Cammy noted, running a hand on the skirt of the dress. "You should buy it Aria! It's perfect for you!"

"You guys! It's just ONE dance, and nothing more! I don't want to waste my money on a dress like this.." Aria groaned, face-palming herself.

"Here's 4000 Gold Yue, thank you!" Leann said, stuffing a bag of gold in Yue's hands, yanking the dress and dragging a very angry Aria behind her.

"I didn't want the damn dress!" Aria hissed. "It's only one day of fake fun, but you guys have to act like it's my wedding!"

"Ooh! Maybe we should buy your wedding dress ahead of time!" Leann squealed, picking up a large parcel with a label that read 'White Wedding Dress.' "White is traditional, and Aria would look so cute next to Orlaa-" She caught Aria's venomous glare, and before she could say anything more, Cammy quickly covered the Sainte-Coquille girl with her hand.

"Calm down, Aria." Cammy said, rolling her eyes at her friend's quick temper. "You're right, it is just one dance, and it is fake, but it's a chance for Orland to know how you really feel." She added, handing the blue dress to Aria.

Aria paused, dropping her glare as she eyed the dress in her hands. Did she really feel anything? Stealing a glance at her best friends, she sighed.

"Alright, I'll go.." She mumbled. "And I'll pay you back later, Leann."

"Oh, no!" Leann said, shaking her head. "Keep it, it definitely suits you much better, besides I prefer silk!"

* * *

><p>Aria scowled at her reflection in the mirror that was 'conveniently' placed in her bedroom. She looked awkward in the dress, as her chest wasn't big enough to fill in the space, and her limbs seemed too long and gangly to fit anywhere.<p>

Aria looked very uncomfortable, in other words. She had seen magazines and fashion shoots on the yearly trips to the city, and she used to fantasize over how natural and beautiful the models looked in all sorts of dresses.

She looked nowhere near natural or beautiful, in her opinion. Aria sighed, unzipping the dress and pulling it off. She put her pajama clothes on, tossing the dress back in the parcel.

"I wish...I was someone special." She found herself saying as Aria dived on her bed, face down. She flopped over to face the ceiling, stars painted on it with glow-in-the-dark paint. It was her own mixture, to be exact, made of Fairy Dust and a crushed Crystal. The stars seemed to glitter, even though she hadn't turned the light out yet, and Aria held her pendant up in the air.

"Dad, if you're listening to me, come back, please?" Aria said quietly, a lone tear falling down her cheek. Bringing the pendant close to her lips, Aria kissed it lightly, imagining that her father would receive the given kiss. She frowned, placing the pendant on her nightstand, turned off the light, and pulled her blankets over her head. Though today was rather eventful, she quickly fell asleep, ignoring her own thoughts on whatever happened to her today.

What she didn't notice was that her pendant began to shine brightly, as several symbols appeared on the front of the silver charm. It shook for several seconds, the light never dying, and then it stopped, just like that. The light faded away, and the room was settled back into darkness.

* * *

><p>"So all it needed was the breath of an Earthmate..." A tall and very beautiful woman stated. Her silvery cloak covered her face, but one could see strands of long silver hair falling around her heart-shaped face. She seemed to be looking within a large intricate bowl, filled with a strange, watery substance, the surface showing the final scene of the light of the pendant dying away. With one swift movement, she waved her hand over the bowl, the image dispersing and returning to the origanal clear color.<p>

"Tell me, Tempest. Why are you so interested in the girl?" Another deep voice questioned from the shadows of the room, dimly lit by multi-colored fires. "She will be the death of the world, if Fiersome finds out that Kyle had a daughter. We should leave her alone in peace, so that the world may stay stable."

Tempest looked up sharply, causing the hood to fall off, revealing startling grey-blue eyes. The mood in the room shifting, a harsh wind seemed to blow around her as she glared at the source of the voice.

"Terrable, be rational. This girl is naaive, and yet it is our job to guide her to her true destiny, after all. Do not tell me to leave her alone, seeing as every day could be her last. Fiersome could find out about her existance, and kill her at the very moment he finds out!" Tempest hissed, her silver hair flying behind her as she glared at the large purple dragon.

"You sound like Grimoire, he was trying to save the girl as well, but look what happened to him!" Terrable said flatly, letting loose a breath of fire to prove his point. "He is gone, another life wasted, and a great Wind Monster as well."

"At least Fiersome did not find out about the girl." Tempest said, ignoring Terrable's other words as she looked back towards the basin. "Aria does not know what she must do, in order to save the world. We must guide her along her path of destiny, so she may become ready for her true task..." Tempest's sentece trailed off as the substance in the basin rippled, revealing faded images that changed as soon as they appeared; A teary-eyed girl slapping a half-elf, the same girl getting severe injuries trying to save her friends, a fight between mother and daughter, and a fiery red dragon who was battling the same girl. Finally, the scene changed into one last image.

Tempest gasped at the very last image, backing away from the basin. She shut her eyes tightly, as if she were in deep thought.

"Call Aquaticus. We need to consult him about Aria's destiny." Tempest demanded, turning away. "It's time Aria begins to learn about the past."

Terrable didn't question Tempest, seeing as she had a rather short temper. He immediately changed into a young man with purple hair and red eyes, a deep royal purple cloak fluttering behind him as he too looked in the basin, wondering why Tempest was so shocked. The last image hadn't faded yet, luckily.

It was a cinnamon-haired girl lying on the floor, broken and bloody. She seemed to be in deep pain as she breathed heavily, her eyes barely open as she clutched a sword tightly. Suddenly, she coughed, her eyes closing as the sword rolled out of her hands.

She was dead.

Terrable's eyes shot open, wondering if his eyes were tricking him.

_Will we go all this way, just to see Aria fail?_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>*Okay, I know wolves don't lay eggs, but Icy is a monster...And I sort of made it so that all monsters lay eggs. So don't go freaking out on me, okay? :3<strong>**

**So? How was it? :D Did you recognize those dragons? Tempest is an OC, and why she is there, and Grimoire isn't, will be explained later on.**

**Hopefully, it sort of made up for the last chapter...:) (Yes, it was bad, I know..) **

**Next chapter will be Aria, and the Flower Festival! She will also start having some strange dreams about four dragons, her father, and a certain half-elf ;) What will happen next? :O **

**Read and Review! Thanks ya'll!**

**-Kurono-Angel-**


End file.
